Kaguya Kaitari
' ' 'Character First Name' Kaitari 'Character Last Name' Kaguya 'IMVU Username' Guest_KaitariKaguya, Guest_KaitariYamadda, Guest_Youraw 'Nickname (optional)' N/A 'Age' 21 'Date of Birth' 2/14/79 AN February fourteenth, seventy-nine After Naruto 'Gender' Male 'Ethnicity' Kirigakurian 'Height' 177.8 CM One-hundred and seventy-seven and eight tenths Centimeters (Equivilent to 70 inches/ 5.8333333 feet) 'Weight' 61.235 KG Sixty-one and two-hundred and five thousandths Kilograms (Eqivilent to 135lbs.) 'Blood Type' O+ 'Occupation' Akatsuki 'Scars/Tattoos' Kaguya clan emblem on the forehead. ' ' Slash scar across the chest, going from left shoulder to right hip. Scar on thumb, aquired while testing the sharpness of a blade. The Kanji for 'Love' tattooed on the outside of left shoulder. The Kanji for 'Hate' tattooed on the outside of right shoulder. Burn scar covering the majority of back, aquired in a failed attempt to save his father from a burning building when he was a teenager. 'Affiliation' N/A 'Relationship Status' Single 'Personality' Considered mentaly unstable. Cares for very few. No second thoughts in combat. No regard for life, human or otherwise. Has no intrest in love. Long abandoned the feeling of happiness. Only finds joy in the death of others. The only ones he finds allegiance in is those that are stronger than himself. 'Behaviour' Acts rationaly in most situations. Tends to charge into battle without thinking of the concicences. Often underestimates the enemy. Notices their strength in combat, not before. Very rarly notices an opponent's strength without attacking them. Reaction time is exilent. Refuses to change because his way works. 'Nindo (optional)' 'What a stupid way to live...' 'Summoning' N/A 'Bloodline/Clan' The Kaguya clan (かぐや一族, Kaguya Ichizoku) is a now extinct clan, known to have been very barbaric. Select few, namely Kimmimaro, possessed the Kekkei Genkai Shikotsumyaku; this ability was so powerful that even the war-loving Kaguya clan feared it. With the exception of Kimimaro, the clan was mostly killed off when attacking Kirigakure in a failed attempt to show off their ferocity. The clan was very savage and had no tactics when going to battle, and refused to back down even when surrounded and completely outmatched, preferring to fight to the death for fun. Kimimaro would for years live as the supposed last member of the Kaguya clan, but eventually died of a terminal disease. Shikotsumyaku (屍骨脈; Literally meaning "Dead Bone Pulse", Meaning (Viz) "Corpse Bone Chain") is the Kekkei Genkai of the Kaguya clan, which gave them the ability to manipulate their own skeletal structure (their osteoblasts and osteoclasts). By infusing their calcium with chakra, they could manipulate the growth and properties of their bones to their liking. The ability seems to be rare amongst the clan members, as Kimimaro is the only known user even known to access this ability. 'Ninja Class' S-Rank Missing Ninja of the Akatsuki 'Element One' N/A 'Element Two' N/A 'Weapon of choice' Ninjato Bone weapons: Bone Katana Bone Spear Bone Bullets 'Strengths' *Taijutsu - Exceptional *Speed - Exceptional 'Weaknesses' *Hand Seals- Terrible *Genjutsu - Terrible 'Projectile Weapons Inventory' Maximum capacity at Genin and Chuunin (50 pieces). Jounin/ANBU (70 pieces) Sage/Sannin/Kage (80 pieces). Kunai (cost 2 pieces): 5 Shuriken (cost 1.5 pieces): 2 Senbon (cost 1 pieces each): 17 Makibishi (cost 0.5 pieces each): 10 Smoke Bomb ((Max 3) costing 3 pieces each): 3 Flash Bomb ((Max 2) costing 4 pieces each): 2 Any sword ((Max 2) costing 6 pieces each): 1 Any other weaponry: (costing 5 pieces each): 0 Total: '58 'Jutsu List Transformation_Technique - E Rank Clone_Technique - E Rank Body_Replacement_Technique - E Rank Rope_Escape_Technique - E Rank Generic_Sealing_Technique - E Rank Genjutsu - E Rank Dance of the Larch - B Rank Dance of the Camellia - C Rank Dance of the Willow - B Rank Body Flicker - B Rank Shadow Clone - B Rank Dance of the Eightfold Vines - C Rank Dance of the Clematis: Vine - A Rank Dance of the Clematis: Flower - A Rank Shadow of the Dancing Leaf - C Rank Lion Combo - C Rank Lariat - C Rank Manipulated Shuriken - D Rank Shadow Shuriken - D Rank Dynamic Entry - D Rank Leaf Whirlwind - D Rank Leaf Gale - D Rank Leaf Rising Wind - C Rank Murderous Grasp - C Rank Killing Intent - C Rank 'Allies' Akatsuki, anyone exceptionaly stronger than himself. Amegakure 'Enemies' People aginst the Akatsuki, the Five Great Nations, weak minded shinobi (Including overconfident and illmannered ones), enemies of Nao Uzumaki. 'Background Information' Ages 1-3: Kaitari was born in Kirigakure. His father was a criminal, not present at his birth. Apon his birth, his mother died. The kage of the village praised him, claiming he'd become the next demon of the mist. How foolish he was. He was taken up by his sister, before she too died. She had been killed in a mission. Ages 4-12: Kaitari, at the age of 4, began to study his clan, hoping for a link to his father. His grandfather looked over him during this time. Until he was suspected of commanding a Coup. The new kage had been exicuting many. He had Kaitari's grandfather killed right in front of him. Kaitari was never the same. He never talked to anyone. Until the day an adolecent aproched him, looking to 'get rid of the nucence'. Kaitari was found half an hour later, sitting in a puddle of blood. Ages 13-18: During Kaitari's teen years, he was even more troubled. He had been kicked out of the village with nothing to assist him but a few ninja tools, a Ninjato, and the clothes on his back. He finaly caught wind of where his father was living at the time. He found him and began questioning him. His father was blamed for his own sister's death. He knew who really did it, and was looking for revenge. The house had suddenly burst into flames. As the biulding began to callaps in the flames, a flaming wooden beam fell towards his father. Kaitari rushed above him, spreading his arms, and the beam breaking over his back, giving him third degree burns. He had been in so much pain, he passed out. His father dragged him out of the wreckage. Kaitari, miraculasly, survived. His father, however, did not. His father had suffered third degree burns on 80% of his body. The burns and bleeding killed him before any help had arived. Kaitari had later learned the adentity of the killer of his aunt. By now Kaitari was begining to go insaine from the constant death around him. He confronted the killer in his own home. The place, awkwardly enoguh, seemed fimmiliar. Kaitari didn't know how and shook it from his head. The killer had known he was coming and was waiting. Kaitari had no idea of this until he came into a room that sent flashbacks into his head. He heard a baby crying, blood on the bed's pure white sheets. A few sobs of mixed pain and happiness. He held his head as the killer came at him. The man seemed fimmiliar. He cried despratly 'GET OUT OF MY HEAD!' before stabing the man in the chest. The man fell to the ground with a wide smile on his face.... The killer was his cousin... a letter on the bed clearified everything. His cousin had killed his mother in an attempt to get away from her. He then framed his uncle, Kaitari's father, in order to drive him away. His mother had been 'messing around' with Kaitari's father. It turns out they weren't actualy siblings, but childhood lovers. Kaitari and this man... were half-brothers. Kaitari's mind began to breakdown. He began traveling the world, attempting to end this death by wiping out all the people that caused anyone pain. Namely, everyone. He began as a mercenary. Many considered his the best for the job, he killed men, woman, and children without questions and without thought. One day he was hired to kill a Jounin, a well skilled one, at that. After 4 hours, he had finaly beaten the shinobi. He had a deep slash acrossed his chest. Kaitari picked up the man's blade, testing the blade with his thumb, cutting that as well. He then noticed a bone comming from his shin. He began to panic. He later found that this was a latent ability in his clan, but kept his Ninjato as a memory of the death he had seen. When he came to the next village, he had two words in Kanji tattooed on each of his shoulders. 'Love' and 'Hate'. He was later found on the outskirts of that village by a shinobi by the name of Nao Uzumaki. He was then a part of the Akatsuki. The leader of which brought him back to the village hidden in the rain, Amegakure. Data Book 'Roleplaying Library' Kunai Chronicles RP: Spars and Battles: Casual Meetings or Events: Story Progression: Clan Specific: Training Roleplays Ninjutsu: Taijutsu: Genjutsu: Intelligence: Strength: Speed: Stamina: Hand Seals: 'Approved by:' Nao Uzumaki Category:Akatsuki Member Category:Approved